Secrets Untold
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The aftermath of Skye's 0-8-4 status. A series of drabbles. Post 1.12
1. The Truth

**Yesterday's episode (because Britain is behind :( ) got me round to finally writing something for this category, which I've been meaning to do since the show began x I think that will be a series of short connected drabbles x I hope you like them - please read and review to tell me :)**

Skye feels the tears start to trickle down her cheeks, even as she tries to suppress them. She supposes it doesn't matter as much though, because she's seen A.C. at his low point, so maybe him seeing hers is just fair.

Through the haze of pain she feels his hand descend on her shoulder, while he continues to tell her what is breaking her heart.

She appreciates the fact that he thinks she deserves the truth and she's glad to hear it, but right now it's too much.

Right now she just wants to curl up into a ball and pretend that the world doesn't exist, rid herself of all her treacherous tears and hide them away in her pillow.

The second she feels his hand move from her shoulder she smiles weakly and goes to do so.

She's glad that she doesn't see anyone else from the team on the way to her bunk. She's shown enough weakness today and already appreciates the effort that Coulson has put in to making the bunks sound-proof.

When she shuts the door she slides down it, forcibly barring anyone's entry while she breaks down.

In the end she uses her hands to stifle her sobs, rather than her pillow.


	2. Awake

Her hands are dry when she finally awakes, slumped on the floor. She has been asleep then, long enough for her tears to dry, but not long enough for her back to suffer the uncomfortable effects of the floor. When she gets to her feet she looks in the mirror for a moment, just of enough to swipe her mascara away and run her fingers through her hair.

She needs to apologise to Coulson for running out on him like that, and thank him for telling her the truth.

He knew that it would hurt her, and yet he'd told her anyway, and she respected that.

She spends a few minutes trying to decide what to say. How she's supposed to react to news like this.

Only she doesn't know.

So instead she attempts a weak smile, barely a twitch of her lips, and decides that what she says will come from the heart, and will probably turn out better than any kind of prepared speech. She hopes.

She straightens her back as she leaves, but her fingers tremble.


	3. Proud

Coulson doesn't know what to expect when he sees Skye coming towards him. The tears on her cheeks may have been dried and wiped away, but her eyes are still red and she's sniffling slightly.

Maybe he'll get a slap, for not telling her everything as he discovered it, for waiting until now to reveal the truth to her.

Maybe she'll fall apart again.

He really doesn't know what to expect, and that's what he likes and hates about Skye, her unpredictability.

Instead she gives him a brave smile and tells him thank you for telling her that she's had a family all along and he's never been so proud in his life.


	4. Memorial

Coulson refuses to tell him why he's being ordered to accompany Skye back to the memorial wall, and they look on her face does not even bare considering asking her himself. Instead he watches her carefully, out of the corner of his eye, and squeezes her hand slightly when it starts to shake.

She's scared, but she won't tell him why.

She's steeling herself for something, but he doesn't know what.

And given the solemn look that's been on Coulson's face over the last few hours, he's not even sure if he wants to know. All Ward knows is that it's hurting her, and for some reason that makes something deep in his chest ache, something he doesn't think he's ever felt before. He wants to make her pain go away, make her lose the emptiness that has been shadowing her over the last few days, so different from his Rookie. Instead Ward is filled with a protective instinct unlike anything he's ever felt before.

It kind of hurts, but he thinks he'd say it was the good kind.


	5. Belonging

Coulson knows that May will never understand why he had to tell Skye the truth, she will try, he knows she will, but she is simply not wired that way. She is wired more for deception and lies because that's how you keep your cover and stay not-dead.

Why bother telling the truth if it can get you killed? There was no need to tell Skye the truth and now that she knew it, all it had done was put her into more danger. There were people looking for her and all they had done was tell her (and knowing that Sky had no self-preservation skills and would probably announce it to everyone onion the hundred mile radius).

But Phil knew it had done something more.

It had given Skye a family to belong to, the chance to know where she'd come front even if the news wasn't good, and Skye was being such an optimist about this that it made his heart hurt.

There was something just that little bit more confident about her smile.

There is a surety in her eyes that this is where she belongs.

And no one can take that away from her.


	6. The Truth Unknown

She knows that she can't tell the rest of the team the truth about her, because there's already one too many people that do. It hurts to keep a secret from them because for the first time she has someone to tell, but she knows that A.C. is right when he tells her it's not a good idea.

Instead she smiles when Ward asks her if she's alright, trying not to sound concerned (but she always knows), and FitzSimmons try to cook dinner to cheer her up and end up setting the kitchen on fire.

And really, she is, because she knows that even when she tells them the truth they won't treat her any differently.

(But in the meantime, FitzSimmons are banned from the kitchen, particularly at the same time.)


End file.
